Mutual Love (Lemon)
by KillerPuff
Summary: WARNING: THIS STORY IS FOR PEOPLE WHO DARE TO READ THE MATURE VERSION OF MUTUAL LOVE.


**"Ah!"**

I groaned as Len grabbed my shoulders and pushed me onto the wall.

 **"L-Len.. S-Stop, please."**

Len didn't want to do this. **I can feel it.**

 **"I'm sorry, Miku."** He sighed. **"As your boyfriend and all, I thought.. You'd be happier, if.."** He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, the buttons getting out of the hole,

 _one._

 _By._

 _One._

 **"I-It's just that you-"** Before I could finish, he pressed his lips onto mine gently. I pulled away, wanting to explain first.

 **"Listen, Len.."** I started, **"Is there something wrong?"**

His face reddened as he began to stammer, finding the right words to voice out in response. **"I-I.. It's just.."**

 **"I-It's just that.."**

 **"..You seemed a little uninterested and kept ignoring me lately, and so, I thought I could just, you know-"**

 **"Alright, okay. I was upset because.. You were getting too close to Teto, and I just snapped, you know?"** I felt blood rush up to my cheeks the more I become honest with what I've been feeling back there.

There were lights. Bright, neon lights running around the room. People were dancing like there wasn't anyone around at all. Girls in short skirts and see-through shirts were messin' around with the guys. The other boys were drinking vodka and liquor, the rest were seen craving on whiskey.

Yuuma sent us here. I thought he was going as well, but he planned it for us.

Teto girl was getting all flirty with Len and he was just too nice to brush her off. He was even too nice to be bothered by how clingy I am.

But I've no right to complain. I wasn't brushing off the rest of the guys who were bothering me. Some were perverts who tried feeling me up.

But it's just too much. Teto was.. Supposed to be my friend. Len _dumped_ her. That was _it_. They were done.

I simpered, **"I'm sorry. I guess I was just a little, uh, jealous."**

Len smiled back, placing some of my hair strands behind my ear. **"Adorable as always."**

I leaned in to kiss him, which turned into a make out session.

He removed my jacket and did the same with my shirt, revealing my black bra, which he unclasped. I felt my face getting hotter as he stared at my breasts.

I turned away. **"They're small, I know.."** I furrowed my eyebrows.

He snickered, **"Small? Are you kidding me? Come on, it's** ** _probably_** **twice as big as Oliver's girlfriend's. Plus it's not as small as Rin's anyway. She's flat as a board. That's exactly why we're twins."**

 **"You're gonna die if she hears that."** I laughed.

He grinned, hugging me from behind. **"I love you."**

I smiled a little, holding his hands that were on my chest now. He fondled my breasts gently. **"A-Ah.."**

 **"I'm sorry, did it hurt?"**

I shook my head in response. He slowly removed my skirt and pulled my panties downwards.

His fingers snaked between my legs.

 **"Ah!"** I moaned as he massaged my wet entrance.

 **"Would you look at that? You're already wet and we've just begun."**

I blushed madly. He inserted a finger. I held back my moans. He inserted another finger. **"Ahn.."**

Three fingers.

Len didn't know I was sensitive, did he?

His fingers went in and out repeatedly, each time getting faster. **"Ah.. A-Ah.."**

 **"L-Len.."** I grasped tightly onto the sheets.

He pulled his fingers out, unzipping his pants afterwards. He then removed his boxers, revealing his member.

 _He was bigger than I thought._

 **"T-That's gonna fit.. Right?"** He was hard, wanting to get in me so bad.

 **"I'm sure it will."** He gave me a pat on the head, just like he always did.

He grabbed his member, now harder and bigger than before, pushing it inside me.

 **"K-Kyah!"** He stopped, letting me adjust to his size. **"Ah.. O-Okay, okay.."**

He then pushed further. **"Ahh!"** We both let out a moan as he went in deeper.

I let out a sound that seemed to be in between a scream and a moan as he got bigger inside me.

Now that he's inside, as deep as he can get, he started moving slowly, and gently.

 **"Ah, ah.. Ahn.. L-Len.. Ah!"** He thrusted further, getting deeper.

He thrusted in and out faster this time.

 **"Ahh! Ahn! Ah! Len! Len! Ahh! D-Deeper, Len!"** I craved for more. He grabbed my hips and pulled them against his to get deeper.

 **"Ahn.."**

 **"What a.. Cute sound you're.. Making.."** He said in between moans.

I blushed, **"S-Stop it.."**

 **"Ah! Ah!"** He went in faster, **"L-Len!"**

As soon as he came, he stopped. I was surprised myself. **"I'm so sorry, I-"**

 **"Y-You came inside me!"** I yelled in shock.

 **"I know, I'm sorry!"** He held my arms and I abruptly hugged him. **"Listen, I can-"**

His moan interrupted him as I placed my free hand on his member and started stroking him. I didn't want to be rough, so I did it slow, and held it as gently as I can, which should have him probably dissatisfied at this point. But I'm not done yet.

As we freed ourselves from the hug, I leaned in to kiss him. He placed his hand on my cheek, brushing through my hair.

 **"Ready for round two?"** He asked.

 **"W-What?"** My eyes widened as he asked for it. He stared at me with those powder blue eyes that glimmered with lust. He wasn't himself, but what can you say?

Boys will be boys.

 **"Ah, Len! H-Harder- Ahn!"** My body was pressed against the table as he thrusted roughly from behind. **"Your insides feel amazing..."** He thrusted faster as he reached for my breasts. He kept on fondling them as he went in and out of me repeatedly. **"Ahn- Ah! Ahh, ah!"**

My hair was a mess, the room smelled of sexual activities. Loud moans have been blanketing the atmosphere, "harder"s and "faster"s were the only words being voiced out for many minutes. Who knew Len, who was a virgin, could do me as if it wasn't his first time. He came as soon as I did, having his arms wrapped around me after then.

 **"I love you."** He kept on saying the same phrase 'till I had said the same thing. We both grinned at each other as I let my head rest on his chest.

I love him. I'm really, really glad he was my first.


End file.
